Lair of the Jaguars
by AnonymousXYZ
Summary: A one shot about a badass space marine chapter, The Blood Jaguars


**the musical accompaniment for tonight's fick will be the Medieval 2 Total war soundtrack Rip Out My Beating Heart** **  
** **watch?v=WKHAA8lzqDs**

* * *

 **Report from Inquisitor Artarius of the Ordo Hereticus...**

 **Subject/Investigation of The Blood jaguars chapter...**

 **Begin Report/Inquisitor eyes only...**

two cycles ago I began my observation of the Blood Jaguars chapter of the Adeptus Astartes a successor chapter of the Flesh Tearers and is numbered at six hundred. Though I had observed them for some time I have yet to find anything of note until on my third night I observed a festival the chapter was holding on the eve of it's deployment to another warfront, on top of the massive pyramid that was their monastery. A massive structure that broke up the vast jungle landscape towering over the endless forest.  
The brothers gathered at the top of the pyramid the only structure present was an even smaller pyramid that was ten feet tall and at the top was a stone table of some kind, the brothers began setting up tables around a firepit where the brothers had placed massive amounts of wood and as night fell they had lite a massive bonfire they then started to dance around it beating drums and other instruments all while chanting in the native language of the planet. there was also a lavish feast prepared from animals hunted from the forest the brothers would take turns between dancing and feasting.  
Their armor was adorned in ornate symbols and carvings and adorned with feathers, the spotted pelts of the massive cats native to the planet, and skulls. I do not know if they are real and if so where they were acquired I shall endeavor to find out. Their faces were also painted with a dizzying array of colors in seemingly random patterns.

The festive wore on into the night for what seemed like forever what few chapter serfs there were continued to bring out food and more logs for the fire. the marines then began to participate in various sparing matches testing their skill and agility this went on for some time until it was all interrupted when the high chaplain Magwar the Heart-eater the de-facto leader of the chapter emerged from the temple accompanied by The Centzon Tlaloc the Jaguar's version of the Sanguinary Guard they are also followed by the librarians. The Chaplain himself is a sight to behold his armor was black except for the intricate art work in various colors that cover the whole suit, his skulled helmet had a massive feathered head dress in dozens of colors and his black pauldrons were sculpted in the effigy of the great cats. normally he looked intimidating, but in the dark of night with only the roaring fire and torches for light he was terrifying.

he climbed the stone steps to where the stone table was he then raised his arms and in one hand he holds a knife made from a hard volcanic rock, with his free hand he gave a signal and two brothers came forward with a person. he was pale skinned and an all together unpleasant sight he had the eight pointed star of chaos branded on his head.

A heretic.

he cursed and spat at the marines holding him and the ones watching trying to break free from the iron grip of the marines, once they had reached the table one marine grabbed his legs the other his arms and positioned the heretic on the table I then realized that it wasn't a table, it was an alter. the chaplain stepped forward and spoke.

"through blood we are born, and through blood we shall die,through blood do we become warriors and it is in blood we shall return to the Emperor, blood is the food that sustains him and feeds his light, and where darkness thrives in the void it shall always yield to his purifying light."

a chorus of cheers arose from the gathered marines, the chaplain raised his hand and the crowd fell silent, he continues as he positions himself by the table

"and so in this knowledge, all men shall prosper"

with both hands he raises the knife above the heretic.

"and **DIE!** "

he drives the knife into the heretic who lets out cries of agony as his chest was carved open. Then the chaplain with one of his massive fists plunged unto the chest, looking at it I was expecting the massive hand to rip open the mans chest even though he was a heretic it was a hard thing to see...

after a few seconds Magwar removed his hand from the heretic who must have passed out from the shock because his heart was still beating in the chaplain's hand. holding it aloft the gathering lets out a great cheer. Magwar then turns and holds it up to the sky for a mere moment until the sun began to peak over the endless forest almost as if it was summoned by the offering. and as it rose, a great cheer erupted from the assembled mob as the sun emperor had blessed them with a new dawn.

Magwar stepped down from the alter and tossed the heart into the bonfire concluding the ceremony, the brothers quietly left to prepare for their departure leaving me alone and as I stared into the dying embers of the fire trying to comprehend the surreal event that had just taken place and while I stood there in contemplation the air grew heavy with the smell of blood.

* * *

 **this is what happens when you binge play Medieval 2 Total War Americas, Age of Empires 3 war chiefs, while watching the movie Apocolypto, and then you get on 1D4chan and find one awesome space marine chapter. I couldn't find any fluff on them outside the website so to get the ball rolling I came up with this oneshot, look up the chapter and check out some cool artwork.**

 **NOTE: the only thing I own here is my own original ideas the blood jaguars belong to who ever came up with them**


End file.
